


Lo avresti fatto davvero?

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la 1x13. Nathan vede Maggie ed Eliot insieme e si ingelosisce. Ma non per la sua ex moglie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo avresti fatto davvero?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



“Lo avresti fatto davvero?”  
Eliot alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. “Nate, dammi pace!” esclamò, concentrando la sua attenzione sul bicchiere di birra che aveva davanti.  
Nathan però non aveva intenzione di mollare. “Tu ti saresti fatto mia moglie... sul serio?” Non ci poteva credere, era sinceramente meravigliato.  
“Ex moglie” puntualizzò Eliot. “E poi lo stavo facendo per l'indagine.”  
“Non è questo il punto.”  
“Nate, era lavoro!”  
“Lavoro, lavoro... ti sei legato i capelli! Hai flirtato con lei!” Nathan era un fascio di nervi, camminava su e giù per la stanza senza prestare la minima attenzione alla partita di rugby sugli schermi.  
Eliot cercò di concentrarsi, ma le parole del suo capo gli martellavano nella testa. Un sorriso malizioso gli increspò le labbra.  
“Sei geloso!” esclamò, pensando di rivelare un segreto che in realtà era così evidente.  
Nate lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Non essere ridicolo. Io non sono geloso di Maggie.”  
Eliot si prese tutto il tempo per rispondere, sorbendo la birra con un'espressione divertita sul volto. I suoi occhi azzurri non si staccavano dall'uomo. “Ma io non parlavo di Maggie” disse alla fine, osservando la reazione del suo capo.  
Nathan si irrigidì sul posto, colpito in pieno. Lentamente si voltò verso di lui, pallido in volto. “Cosa...” Non finì la domanda: Eliot si era alzato e gli si avvicinava con quell'espressione da mascalzone che gli provocava un continuo turbamento alla bocca dello stomaco.  
“Lo sai che mi piaci quando fai il geloso?” chiese Eliot. Domanda retorica, visto che non lasciò all'altro il tempo di rispondere: con uno scatto improvviso Nate si ritrovò schiacciato contro la parete, mentre la lingua di Eliot gli esplorava la bocca.  
Vanamente l'uomo cercò di resistere a quell'assalto: se la sua mente tentava di opporsi, il suo corpo aveva già deciso che andava bene così. La vistosa erezione che strusciava contro il corpo di Eliot ne era la riprova.  
Il picchiatore non abbandonò quella bocca che sapeva di alcool; continuò a baciarla, intanto che le sue mani armeggiavano con i pantaloni del capo.  
Fu Nate a staccarsi dalla sua bocca, rosso in volto per l'eccitazione e per la mancanza d'aria. “Eliot, no...” sussurrò con un filo di voce.  
“Non dire di no, lo vuoi anche tu...” gli sussurrò l'altro all'orecchio, prima di succhiargli il lobo.  
A quella considerazione, Nathan non ebbe la forza di ribattere; poi il suo corpo aveva già risposto, visto che la sua mano era scivolata nei jeans di Eliot, gentilmente aperti dal ladro per risparmiargli la fatica e diminuire la pressione.  
Le dita del capo si chiusero intorno al sesso duro di Eliot, che fece altrettanto con l'erezione di Nathan.  
“Muoviti con me...” sussurrò il picchiatore, riprendendo possesso della bocca dell'altro, mentre le loro carezze si accordavano.  
Nathan si sentiva sul punto di svenire, tanta era l'eccitazione in quel momento. L'aveva desiderato dalla prima volta che aveva visto Eliot e la sua voglia si era fatta di giorno in giorno sempre più incontenibile. Quel corpo muscoloso era diventato per lui il sogno erotico per eccellenza; il solo pensiero di poter stringere il suo sesso duro e caldo nella mano...  
“Merda!” sibilò l'uomo, venendo tra le dita dell'amante.  
Eliot ridacchiò contro il suo collo. “Soffri di eiaculazione precoce, Nate? Io no, quindi... vedi di darti da fare...”  
Nathan obbedì, aumentando i movimenti della mano; Eliot era un vero stallone e ci vollero quasi cinque minuti prima che arrivasse all'orgasmo.   
“Cazzo, Eliot!” esclamò Nate, toccandosi il polso con sguardo sofferente. “Me lo hai fatto slogare!”  
Eliot scoppiò a ridere. “Non temere, capo! Vedrai che con la pratica migliorerai le prestazioni. E io ho intenzione di essere un insegnante molto severo.”


End file.
